


The Best Prize

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Paula and Bruna didn't have the smoothest race, but some things are even better than standing on the podium.





	The Best Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



The 24 hours of Daytona wasn’t for the weak of heart, and Paula lived for a challenge.

Better still, her girlfriend was going to be her teammate.

*

A broken clutch saw their chance to win slip away, but they were still in the race.

With five minutes to go, Paula watched with baited breath, hoping and praying that their car would make it to the end.

Bruna pulled into the garage, and Paula rushed over to her, wrapping her up in a big hug.

“I was hoping to do this in parc ferme, but I think it’s even more special here in the garage, surrounded by family and friends.”

Bruna dropped down on to one knee, holding out a plain silver band as Paula gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

“For me?”

“No, it’s for my other girlfriend.” Bruna smiled, the blush on her cheeks making her freckles stand out, and Paula stood frozen in surprise as everyone in the garage held their breath. “Paula, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Paula nodded, a grin on her face, and Bruna slid the ring on her finger as people cheered and clapped for them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
